Bless Myself
by Here's To Love
Summary: Hermione Granger. Kayla Lily Malfoy go with the last one if you want the truth, there is no Hermione Granger only another Malfoy. Rated t for lanague.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this sadly.**

**A.N: I hope you like this story the song is Bless Myself by Lucy Hale.**

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

I stared at who I thought were my parents, finally something I can't process.

"Mum!Dad! Or should I call you tratiors! How could you do this to me? Tell me that I'm not even adopted after all those years you told me I was adopted and now your telling me I'm not adopted but infact you kidnapped me? Will you please make up your mind."  
The Grangers stood shocked at my outburst.

"Do you want me to go away so what you tell me is the same? Come up with another story yet?"

I storm out of the room to what I had called my bedroom but now was no longer, I gathered a few items and apparated to the Burrow. I walked into the Burrow and lets say I felt like I was a completely different person and it seemed like everyone else thought that too.

"Excuse me Miss, are you lost?" Fred asked.

"No Fred, I believe I'm where I want to be."

"How do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I've known you for years Fred and I've known everyone in this house for years."

"But we don't know you." Ron spoke this time.

"Yes, you do know me Ronald."

"If I know you what am I afraid of?"  
"Spiders" I answer as if it was the easiest question in the world, well it kind of was.

"Really, what was the first thing you said to me?"

"Just you or when I first met you?"

"Just me, not Harry, not Ginny or fred, George or anyother Weasley." This remark seemed like a challenge.  
"I said I quote _'are you sure thats a real spell, well it's not a very good one is it.'_" I smirked, it just felt like the time to smirk.  
"Funny that's what Hermione said to me when she first spoke to me alone."

"Go figure. I am Hermione."

"Well personally I find that hard to believe because 'Mione said she was going to be at her parents all holidays." Harry stated.

"Good point Harry I did but I am Hermione Granger, well technically Hermione Granger doesn't even exsist."

"Hermione Granger is real, I've met Hermione so how can you say shes not real she is."

"legally she isn't. I don't know who I am Harry. You know how I told you that I was adopted, well I was told today that I wasn't adopted but kidnapped, but I am Hermione."

"You don't look a bit like Hermione."

"I don't?"

"You don't" The whole Weasley clan answered.

Molly Weasley stepped forwad transforming a book into a full length mirror, gently placing it infront of me. My reaction was screaming and fainting, laughing at me are we? Well you try getting told your adopted and then getting told that you were kidnapped then your friends not believing that your you because all of a sudden you look like someone else. When I woke this wasn't the bad dream I was wishing it was, I really hate reality. I looked in the mirror again more stable this time, my appearance had changed dramatically, I now stood at 5'10 rather than my usual 5'5, my hair had no curl to be seen and was a white blond colour rather than brown, my eyes were the most shocking they were a amazing ice blue that seemed like crystal. A shouting Ron dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Shes a Malfoy, get out of here!"

No Weasley said anything to save me, not even Harry or Ginny. If they didn't want me fine, now where was I going to go as I walked out of the Burrow a place I called my third home after Hogwarts and the Grangers. I aparated to Diagon Ally upon realising that I could stay at the Leaky Cauldron with some of the money I'd saved for emegencys and this was a emergency. Tears rolled down my face leaving marks over my now perfect face. I tried to dry my tears while walking but did so unsecssufully, I ended up walking into someone. Draco Malfoy was that someone, not what I needed right now.

"I'm sorry. Hey you look like someone, you look like my mother."

"Right thanks for saying I look old."

_Draco's POV_

"My mother isn't old."

I neede air and a break mother and father told me that I once had a sister, a twin sister and that she was kidnapped when we were younger and seeing this girl reminded me of mother, Malfoy's have a unique look to them, one of a kind that only a Malfoy could have and she had the looks of a Malfoy.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask the girl.

"Leaky Cauldron, why?"  
"I just thought I'd join you."

"Okay."

We walked in silence to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you want a drink?'

"Yes please."

I ordered two ButterBeers, upon reciving the drinks we walked to a empty table.

"So what is a girl like yourself doing walking around crying."

"I was just told that I wasn't adopted but kidnapped as a kid."

"Do you know who your family are, because my twin sister was kidnapped as a young girl."

"No I don't know who my family are and I can't go to my friends they just yelled at me to get out. How sad is that?"  
"Really sad. How would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

"Yeah, I have no where else to go."

"Cool do you wanna go there now?"

"Okay."

I apparate both of us inside the Manor.

"Mother? Father? I have someone for you to meet."

Mother appears.

"Draco darling your back and who is this person you want to show us?"

"She doesn't know who she is but she looks like you."

"Can I meet her?"

"Yeah."

I pull the girl infront of me.

_Narcissa's POV_

When I looked at the girl I felt like I was looking in a mirror without wrinkles.

"What's your name darling?"

"My real name?" I nod. "I don't know I was kidnapped as a child so I don't really know."

"I have a feeling Lucius will want to meet you."

I send my patronus to Lucius telling him to come to them and that is what he did. His jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the girl.

"Who is she?"  
"We don't know, she might be our baby Lucius."

_Hermione's POV_

"Excuse me Miss would you mind coming to St Mungos to do a blood test with us?" Lucius said adressing me.

"Okay."

**At St Mungos**

I followed blindly as the Malfoys were moved from the waiting room to a private room for the blood tests. A neddle took some of my blood, the results were confirmed in minutes, I was a Malfoy, welcome to the world.

_Narcissa's POV_

"Welcome to the family Kayla Lily Malfoy."

I hug my daughter and Draco.

_Draco's POV_

I was going to Hogwarts with a sister, dear Lord Hogwarts starts tomorrow and I'm Head Boy!

Back at the Manor I spoke to mum about Hogwarts. Kayla was coming to Hogwarts. The night and trip to Hogwarts passed quickly.

_Kayla's POV_

Hogwarts, good to be back. I walked up the front with the first years to be sorted well resorted for me. I was going to tell everyone who I was previously before I got sorted. Sorting passed very quickly.

Dumbledore stood up and spoke. " We have a new student entering their seventh year she will be Head Girl and you will see why."

I stood up infront of everyone "hi, previously I have been living a lie I was Hermione Granger a girl that was kidnapped from myb real family, the Malfoys, I am Kayla Lily Malfoy and always have been."

I sat on the sorting stool while the hat shouted Slytherin not a single sound was heard, who thought the former Hermione Granger would be in Slytherin, not me that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione's POV_

I walked down to the Slytherin table where a few people greeted me and others glared. The night for me couldn't be longer, the night was horrible but the day was worse. Every Gryffindor glared at me. I tried to talk to my former friends but got ignored, they didn't want me fine I could bless myself I didn't need them. I planned something, not evil but just to show them I didn't need them and that I could bless myself. I wandered to Muggle Studies two days later with my project ready. The professor gushed over someone's proforance we all had to sing or dance, I was going to sing. My name was called, it was now or never. The music started I could see Harry and Ron looking at me smirking as if I was going to fail.

**_There's a little secret_**  
**_I would like to tell you_**  
**_There's a book of lies_**  
**_I know they'll try to sell you_**  
**_And they'll try, and they'll try_**  
**_To convince you to buy you need 'em_**  
**_So the next time you're down_**  
**_Look inside not around._**

**_I can bless myself_**  
**_There's no need for someone's help_**  
**_There's no one to blame_**  
**_There's no one to save you but yourself_**  
**_I can justify all the mistakes in my life_**  
**_It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me_**  
**_And I'll survive_**  
**_'Cause I have blessed myself._**

**_I have searched the world to find_**  
**_There's nothing better_**  
**_Than when me, myself and I_**  
**_Can come together_**  
**_And I know for a fact_**  
**_There's a spirit I lack or defend_**  
**_Yeah I've been through it all_**  
**_Just to find in the end_**

**_I can bless myself_**  
**_There's no need for someone's help_**  
**_There's no one to blame_**  
**_There's no one to save you but yourself_**  
**_I can justify all the mistakes in my life_**  
**_It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me_**  
**_And I'll survive_**  
**_'Cause I have blessed myself._**

**_Do you ever wonder_**  
**_How anything can make you cry_**  
**_Have yourself discover_**  
**_That the pain you feel_**  
**_Is the pain that you deny in your life_**  
**_So open up your eyes_**

**_You can bless yourself_**  
**_There's no need for someone else_**  
**_There's no one to blame_**  
**_There's no one to save you but yourself_**  
**_I can bless myself_**  
**_There's no need for someone's help_**  
**_There's no one to blame_**  
**_There's no one to save you but yourself_**  
**_I can justify all the mistakes in my life_**  
**_It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me_**  
**_And I'll survive_**  
**_'Cause I have blessed myself._**  
**_I will survive_**  
**_'Cause I have blessed myself._**

I finished the song with pride. Everyone was clapping, well there wasn't two people clapping but you get the point. The other acts went on and then the professor announced that there was a finial competition between four acts and that they were going to sing duets. The partners were Blaise and I and Harry and Ginny. Oh great.


End file.
